Evangeline Arabella La’Rayne
Evangeline Arabella La’Rayne Ship: Airship Daedalus Title: Captain of the Daedalus, Commander of the Artemis Unit, S.C.A.R.S Regional Commander of LA Sector Age: 23 Race: Human Homeworld: Noir'Aeolus, having grown up in the country of Irial Hometown: Baton Rouge, LA Date of Birth: September 13, 1847 Personality: Evangeline is sarcastic, quiet, witty and reserved. Even among her crewmates, she comes off as distant. She is brutally honest and her sense of humor is dry, causing few to understand when she is making a joke. Despite her reserved nature and hard-to-earn trust, she is undeniably close and kind with some of her fellow crewmates and a few close friends, usually only letting down her hard shell in private and trusted company. Even in the hottest situations, she has been known to maintain a calm demeanor. She has an intimidating stare that make even the most lax of her crewmates think twice about crossing her. She is fiercely protective of her crew and loyal to those few who gain her trust. Evangeline has grown accustom to taking the worst-of-wear (insults, arguments, and tricks) because of her position – and therefore maintaining the crew. Nothing makes her happier than a new adventure, an unexplored site, ruins or artifacts. Archaeology is the one thing Evangeline has been said to obsess over. In the presence of a mind-blowing discovery or a special new artifact and location, she is capable of occasionally losing her calm manner and may become fascinated and intrigued with the smallest of discoveries. Outside of her archaeological duties, she prefers to watch from the sidelines and frequently observes before taking action. Evangeline usually acts with fore-thought and intelligence over recklessness. Much of her secretive nature and the ability to gather intel has come from her days with the all-female crew, the Artemis Unit. She is a relatively pragmatic thinker and commonly considers long-term consequences over the short term consequences before making the first move. Biography: Evangeline was born to Murtaugh Avalon and Arielles La’Rayne in the dimension of Noir’Aeolus in the country of Zlyith and the region (hometown) of Irial. Her father held a modest business position among the Order whereas her mother was a pilot – when and where she was allowed to, however. Evangeline grew up hearing tales of adventures from her mother and it is from Arielles that Evangeline perhaps developed her passion for freedom and an early interest in dirigibles. She met her closest companion at Streinfell Academy when she was a child. Stark Kurukoro Pimbrook-Hill was the first sign of the corruption within the government her father worked for. They had a strong bond and became renown for finding mischief with Evangeline often leading the adventure and Stark causing the trouble--quite a capable duo. They advanced into the Xirandris Institute after graduation from Streinfell. Their adventures grew from lighthearted to dark from then on. Xirandris Institute was a school to train bright and intelligent youths for the Order’s cause. Evangeline was taught various methods of fighting; primarily focusing in long-range weaponry and projectiles. She continued in her studies, learned more advanced levels of flying and the extreme basics of mechanics. Her concentration in aeronautics took a sharp turn only a year later when she was swept into the world of history and, in particular, anthropology. Two years into the institute, Evangeline was given a special offer to experience fieldwork in the ruins and mines of Pehr’a. It turned out to be one project within an extensive program. They searched the ruins and eventually found what the Order had been looking for: an expansive crypt of aether that had been buried with the leaders of a distant civilization. Throughout the months spent at the archaeological site, Evangeline and several other students were infected with aether poisoning through constant exposure. Despite undergoing treatment, Evangeline returned a changed woman. She became more moody and calculating. Her senses heightened and her hearing became incredibly sensitive. The suspicions she had of the Order began to fade as she began to integrate into the system. More than anything, her thirst for knowledge grew. Stark later determined that Evangeline was affected by some other element during her time at the dig, although she has yet to figure out the properties and cause. What is known is that the two elements reacted to one another and gave Evangeline the side effects mentioned above. During her absence, Stark had begun to plot against the Order and, in an act to save her friend, injected her with an alchemic concoction that returned Evangeline’s mindset to normal, albeit a few quirks. The two spent the next several months planning and eventually escaped the Xirandris Institute, but not without Stark setting fire to one of the primary research labs. Evangeline remained on the run with Stark for a while. The aether-poisoning still affected her from time to time, despite Stark’s previous solution and thus she whipped out plan B—another alchemical design of hers. Fortunately for Evangeline, Stark put greater thought and planning into to this experiment and gave her a small mix aether-stone. Evangeline always keeps it at her side and up until recently, it has kept the poisoning at bay. During a trip to the continent Aikaterine, they were separated due to a run-in with a few Order members. Evangeline received a chronic injury along her back and shoulder due to a fall from great heights and was later found and taken in by a village in the area. They healed her via practices she never imagined and took a liking to homeopathy as a result. Evangeline gained a deep respect and better appreciation for the forces of Nature. It was from them that she learned archery and began to truly listen to sounds all around her. Evangeline’s patient nature was influenced by them. They let her in on a secret they had been guarding for many years. Evangeline discovered Aero-Genesis, one of the many floating islands in the sky – only this one was a bit different. Aero-Genesis was renowned as a free capital and haven for those seeking freedom, escaping persecution, and looking for a society not manipulated by the Order. It was what she and Stark had been looking for all this time. Evangeline flew to the skies and automatically fit in with the peoples of Aero-Genesis. Her knowledge of the Order came in handy, although they were suspicious at first, and she patiently bid her time gaining over their trust (and vice versa) until which time she was added among their ranks. With a position secure, a home to return to, and the prospect of giving the Order what was coming to 'em, Evangeline felt more secure than she ever had. With this information in mind, Evangeline set out to find her friend. Stark found Evangeline first in a aero-port along the borderlands and a coastline not far from the very mountains she had resided in the last ten months. The continent Aikaterine gave them a break from the Order. Her and Stark were still black-listed but the Order’s influence was not nearly as dominant in Aikaterine. They returned to Aero-Genesis and proceeded to join the FALKONS –the militia of Aero-Genesis. They joined a faction known as the ‘Deities’ that involved small and personal crews completely devoted to special tasks. Evangeline and Stark were given the Artemis Unit – a team of all females that would scout their world, gathering information and artifacts of power that could aid Aero-Genesis in their war against the Order. Along the way, Evangeline and Stark recruited two other members and fellow “sisters” - Elizabeth and Joslyn - through a series of classic misadventures. Their endeavor to gain a complete crew and work in Aero-Genesis led to the creation of the Airship Genevieve. After the formation of the Artemis Unit, one of the greatest artifacts Evangeline began to track down was the Daedalus. What started as mere whispers of a legend gave wind to small leads and with Elizabeth’s records they managed to track down a general location of the legend of the Daedalus: a gargantuan airship made after the inventor Daedalus. The inventor was unknown but tales drifted around of the ship’s conquest and flight centuries previous. Their small airship was laid to burn and rest as the Artemis Unit literally crashed into another airship at one point during their travels. Beyond repair, the group temporarily hired a ship from one of the ports on Aero-Genesis and they once again set course for the alleged location of the Daedalus, of which they eventually discovered and called their own. Thus, the Airship Daedalus was formed and the crew began to pick up new passengers and crew-mates along the way. Despite being part of a new crew, the Artemis Unit remains one of her primary duties to this day and she still carries out her task of finding and delivering artifacts to Aero-Genesis. The Airship Daedalus itself became a crew focused on adventure, exploration, and artifact collection. What treasures that aren’t passed on to Aero-Genesis remain on their ship. Evangeline can easily discern the worth between different objects. Her present goal is to uncover the missing pieces of the ship. Unfortunately, these items are scattered about the Noir'Aeolus and Evangeline is having the hardest time tracking down one of the most important piece--a mysterious weapon deployment system that has only been vaguely written about in some records concerning the Daedalus. Evangeline knows little of its power but with the approaching war, she’s dead set for getting her hands on it. Category:Characters